Un Nuevo Edén: El Beso de un Ángel
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Hay oscuras voluntades y agendas ocultas debatiendo el destino de la Tierra y el estado final del alma de la humanidad. De entre todo el sufrimiento, los niños luchan por su supervivencia, por rescatar un mundo para vivir sus vidas... desde arriba, los Ángeles observan y deliberan, cual es la virtud más grande que deba dominar en el Nuevo Edén que deba formarse.
1. El beso de un ángel

**Un Nuevo Edén: El Beso de un Ángel**

_Para Rei, mi Rei.  
>Mi musa, mi inspiración.<br>Mi sueño y mi ángel.  
>No es raro que por ella<br>me haya decidido  
>a causar el Tercer Impacto.<em>

**1**

**El susurro de un ángel**

―Ikari…

Solo un pestañeo, y de vuelta a la realidad. Empuñaba el cuchillo progresivo con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera que, en una especie de involuntario reflejo, resbalara de _sus dedos_ cuando ese dolor insoportable volviera.

3, 2, 1…

Su cuerpo se dobló de nuevo, contorsionándose involuntariamente ante la sensación de que cada milímetro de nervio que recorría su cuerpo fuera pinchado a la vez con una incandescente aguja.

―Ik… Ikari…

De verdad había desarrollado un odio hacia ese lugar. Hacia el EVA, hacia NERV y en general a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello.

Ahí dentro había sentido el más terrible miedo y la más profunda desesperación, el dolor más atroz y la tristeza más densa. Sin quererlo, había comenzado a ver su vida en función de la próxima vez que piloteara y a contar sus días entre una batalla y otra.

En su mente, al repasar el tiempo, no encontraba otra manera de ubicarse sino "desde la última vez que subí al EVA" o "de aquí hasta que vuelva a pilotear el EVA", como si el resto de su vida fuera del _entry plug_ no se tratara de nada más que interludios entre sus luchas, aquellos suplicios que padecía sentado en su asiento, asiendo sus controles, vistiendo su _plug suit_ que se había vuelto para él más familiar que su propia piel.

Y en verdad odiaba todo eso.

―…nji Ikari…

El núcleo volvió a pasar fugaz frente a sus ojos y su estocada calló, nuevamente, demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo. Casi se mordió la lengua de rabia al saber lo que eso significaba: otro severo e insoportable instante de dolor cuando el cuerpo del Onceavo Ángel volviera atravesar el suyo (o el del EVA, en todo caso, aunque ya había perdido la capacidad de distinguirlos durante el combate), disuelto en el aire como una especie de niebla rojiza causándole microscópicas pero dolorosísimas heridas a lo largo de todos los tejidos.

Tan solo esperaba que la energía de reserva se agotara antes de que el EVA se desangrara. Igual moriría, pero cuando menos, no experimentaría todo el dolor de un cuerpo cientos de veces más grande que el suyo siendo atravesado una y otra vez por cientos de millones de diminutas lanzas.

―… Ikari…

Tenía solo décimas de segundo después que la vista se le nublara a causa del dolor para retomar su posición y prepararse para dar el golpe. El núcleo era igualmente etéreo, como todo el cuerpo del Ángel, pero de impactarlo con la navaja del cuchillo progresivo, se quebraría, partiéndose como si fuese sólido.

"Se comporta como partículas en contacto con la materia" dijeron los expertos en el cuartel, debajo, seguros tras quien sabe cuántas docenas de blindaje especial en el Dogma Central.

Para ellos todo resultaba tan fácil y comenzaba también a odiarlos por eso.

―Sh-n-ji.. I-ka…

Aquel susurro, distante y perdido en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo distrajo tan solo un momento y…

Se movió un milisegundo tarde y la niebla rojiza, compuesta de finísimos cristales afilados dio la vuelta para atravesarlo otra vez. No lo soportaría, no quería soportarlo una vez más. Prefería morir. Prefería estar muerto para no tener que sentir otra vez ese dolor que le haría retorcerse hasta que sus músculos se tensaran como cuero curtido y sus dientes rechinaran de tanto tallarse unos contra los otros con tal fuerza que le dejarían un extraño sabor en la boca.

Talvez si aplicara el cuchillo en sí mismo…

―…Ikari Shinji.

No llegó el dolor. Ni el del cuchillo ni el del Ángel.

El mundo se calló. Todo a su alrededor quedó en perfecta oscuridad como si el universo hubiera sido la llama de una vela que aquella voz susurrante hubiera apagado sin problemas.

Conocía esa voz. Amaba esa voz.

Era una voz tímida y queda. Una voz que había aprendido a escuchar y disfrutar en porciones pequeñas, como a cuenta gotas. Una voz dulce y tierna, como el maullar débil de un gato en la lluvia.

Se quedó mudo ante ella, como si temiera opacarla con su propia voz, tuvo miedo de gritar llamándola. Ni siquiera se atrevió a llamarla con su mente, prefiriendo concentrarse en el eco que el susurro había hecho en su interior.

Era extraño, pero la voz parecía venir de ahí dentro.

_De su corazón._

Era extraño, porque no estaba dentro como tal. No era propiamente su región cardiaca lo que se disponía a explorar, pero si era el punto medular de su ser. Su centro. Ese sitio fundamental en torno a lo que orbita todo el resto de quien él era, había sido o pretendía llegar a ser.

Si él se tratara de un Ángel, se diría que se estaba refiriendo a _su núcleo_.

―Ikari Shinji-kun… ―repitió la voz y con los ojos cerrados el chico creyó reconocer una silueta de luz escondida muy dentro de sí mismo que resonaba como el epicentro de aquel susurro.

Quiso levantar su mano para alcanzarla, pero al instante, ella le gritó.

No con palabras, ni con voz ni con sonido. Le gritó con recuerdos.

En su mente se revolvieron al mismo tiempo con una violencia tal que pensó que lo destrozarían, una serie de imágenes que al principio no reconoció. Un pesado negro desesperación se filtró sobre el lugar para luego ser reemplazado por un intenso rojo color ira que relumbró cubriéndolo todo.

El sonido del mundo quebrándose bajo sus pies, mezclado con los gritos enloquecidos de millares de personas, le abofeteó el rostro con guantes gélidos.

Diez uñas le atenazaron el cuello perforándole la piel y cuando quiso mirar al rostro de su atacante se encontró con el suyo propio.

Al final, toda sensación se detuvo, para comenzar a girar en una macabra danza de muerte y escarlata. Tiempo y espacio desintegrados comenzaban a formar círculos concéntricos de proporciones y tamaños demenciales en torno a dos figuras resplandecientes que compartían un tierno abrazo de amor verdadero mientras sobre ellas se cernía, perfecta y circular, la puerta del olvido mientras que gargantas muertas entonaban el preludio al Juicio Final.

―Te… necesito… Ikari-kun…

Shinji tomó aire y las cosas se asentaron finalmente en su cabeza. No era un _deja vu_. Eso no le estaba volviendo a pasar. Eso le había pasado realmente. Él era esa misma persona que, en un arranque inexplicable de furia había logrado despertar a un EVA causando así el Tercer Impacto.

Todo para salvar a Rei Ayanami de desaparecer para siempre de este mundo.

De alguna manera lo había olvidado. De alguna manera, había dejado que lo convencieran de que eso no había pasado jamás y que podía volver a su vida normal.

A sentirse miserable, a ser un paria, a subir al EVA y combatir Ángeles.

Ángeles… aún tenía un enfrentamiento con el Onceavo Ángel…

―Búscame… Ikari-kun. Te… necesito…

Shinji volvió a inhalar profundo para que el eco de esas palabras se quedará dentro de su corazón para siempre en el mismo momento que Rei lo soltó de aquel abrazó de inconciencia.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y del de el Eva, notó que el brazo en que sostenía el cuchillo, el derecho, estaba trabado en una posición extraña. Al mirarse encontró desconcertado al ver que sus dedos aferraban con firmeza su arma que estaba inmóvil, perforando profundamente el núcleo sanguinolento, redondo y solido de su oponente.

El Ángel chirrió, se sacudió y se quejó, estallando miles y miles de veces. Cada cristal diminuto que lo formaba reventó en una bocanada de sangre que parecía formar en el aire un copo de nieve carmesí. Cada estallido distinto, cada uno irrepetible, hasta que el Onceavo finalmente se dignó a terminar de morir.

Con la armadura irreconociblemente astillada y manchada de rojo, la Unidad 01 por fin descansó, pero sus músculos y huesos perforados no la pudieron sostener más y se desplomó hasta el suelo convulsionándose, floja y errática como un colgajo de carne moribunda, destrozando edificios y vehículos, llenando las atribuladas calles de Tokyo-3 con su propia sangre.

El costo de las reparaciones rondaría los límites de lo obsceno, pero cuando menos parte del EVA era rescatable. Y dentro de esa parte iba el piloto.

Varias horas después, Shinji Ikari despertaría en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Después de observar a conciencia el desconocido techo, sus ojos serían atraídos irremediablemente hacia la silueta enfundada en negro que resaltaba en su habitación como lo haría un cuervo en un campo nevado.

Los ojos color grana de Rei Ayanami le devolverían la mirada, montados en un pálido rostro de delicadas y hermosas facciones, enmarcado en una melena de brillante turquesa y sostenido en un cuerpo esbelto, cubierto completamente por un _plug suit_ que lo delineaba perfectamente.

El chico la miró un instante y se dio cuenta con pensar de algo que había sospechado antes pero que ahora era claro como el día. Aquella Rei, en realidad no era Rei. La verdadera Rei había sobrevivido resguardada en alguna parte dentro de él y era quien le había hablado cuando volvió a pilotear la Unidad 01. Aquella que estaba ahí, delante de si, no era sino un caparazón vacío, carente de toda la esencia que hacía de Rei Ayanami, la verdadera Rei Ayanami…

―Buscame… Shinji-kun... te necesito…

La pareció escuchar nuevamente su voz dentro de su cabeza, y el susurro dulce y acompasado de Rei que estaba dentro opacó las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella otra que estaba afuera y no pudo escucharlas, mientras Shinji percibía cada vez más y más cuan idénticas eran en el cuerpo pero cuan diferentes eran en realidad las dos en esencia.

Al final, talvez le encontraría una utilidad a esta Rei: después de todo, necesitaba un cuerpo en el cual hacer volver a la verdadera.


	2. El juicio de un ángel

_Para Rei, mi Rei  
>para que puedas entender<br>que yo en verdad nací para conocerte  
>y que no importando cuantas veces antes<br>llegué a defraudarte  
>en otros ojos,<br>__en otras manos,  
><em>_en otra alma,  
><em>_en otra piel,  
><em>_esta vez definitivamente,  
>te hare feliz.<em>

**2**

**El juicio de un ángel**

Pareciera que fue ayer que los Lilim aparecieron sobre la faz de la tierra.

Para ellos, jóvenes, imprudentes y abrumadoramente narcisistas, el mundo se ha vuelto viejo bajo sus pies y el cielo se ha doblado sobre sus cabezas como haciéndoles reverencia.

Pero no son la más hermosa de las creaturas sobre la faz de la tierra ni tampoco la más astuta.

Han tenido que inventar conceptos, palabras e ideas, rubros que les permitan resaltar, sobresalir y destacar de manera que puedan valorar sus vidas e imaginar con esperanza vana que al morir y desaparecer, dejan una huella indeleble en el universo.

¿Son malvados? ¿Están podridos? ¿Merecen extinguirse?

No. Solo son lilim y esa es su naturaleza.

Ser así, creerse así, buscar eso, es tan solo lo que ellos saben ser y hacer. Todo aquello son invenciones que ellos mismos se han hecho para pensarse importantes, para sentirse valiosos, para imaginarse transcendentes. Ellos se han convencido de que su tiempo está cerca y eligieron marcar los días en que desean morir y la manera en que quieren desaparecer como si pensaran que pueden, como especie, marcar su salida triunfal del mapa de la existencia con un dramático espectáculo de extinción masiva.

Desean morir, desean desaparecer y quemar el mundo a su salida.

Eso fue lo que noté cuando pude verme cara a cara con el rey de los lilim.

Su rostro era imperturbable, velado siempre por un par de gafas humeadas como si quisiera mantener fuera del alcance del público los secretos insondables de su alma hipotecada.

Estaban ahí, delante de mí, tomando forma corpórea de carne, hueso y sangre los ideales egoístas, mezquinos e inalcanzables de toda su raza, materializados en la forma tangible de Gendo Ikari.

Sus ojos me miraban ansiosos, como queriendo leer en mi los secos y estériles rollos del Mar Muerto, como queriendo descifrar los misterios de su destino en aquellas escrituras antiguas que los lilim en un intento desesperado habían puesto por su guía ciego.

Yo solo sonreí y devolví una mirada llena de misericordia.

No hubo palabra que mediara entre nosotros. El rey de los lilim se había quedado mudo. Tan mudo como las tumbas frías y desquebrajadas de sus Siete Consiervos. Ninguna voz sonaría nunca más sobre el hombro del rey de los lilim. Ninguna palabra envenenada saldría nunca más de los sellados labios de Seele.

El contrato se había roto, y con ello, los sueños de eternidad, grandeza e inmortalidad de una raza se habían evaporado como alcohol puesto al fuego.

El único destino restante para el rey de los lilim y el consejo de siete, seria salir por la puerta trasera, sin honores, sin dramatismo, sin espejos ni humo, para devolver el tiempo y la materia que les fue prestada y desaparecer perpetuamente en el océano negro del olvido.

Nadie los recordaría, nadie guardaría la memoria. El universo necesitaba olvidarlos y ese olvido sería el remedio exacto para curar su soberbia.

La extinción y el olvido pueden ser la fórmula perfecta para generar humildad.

Me di vuelta y me aparté, esta vez para siempre. Estaba seguro que no vería nunca más ese rostro y me di cuenta que eso estaba bien.

Ese destrozado remedo de hombre no necesitaba saber que no cumpliría el propósito con él me había invocado. Que fuera capaz de echar mano de Lilith y encerrarla en un cruel e infinito ciclo de artificiales reencarnaciones no quería decir que pudiera dominarme a mí también.

Pero ella y yo somos distintos. Lilith siempre fue demasiado blanda con sus hijos.

Yo se bien que todos ellos tiemblan ante la sola mención de mi otro nombre. Se bien que todos los lilim tiemblan siquiera al pensar e imaginar el horror que desató mi fuerza un día, hace ya más de catorce años sobre esta tierra.

Porque todos los lilim también nacieron para temer a Adán.

Caminé por estos pasillos por primera vez. De ser capaz, como los lilim, de perder la cuenta, ya habría perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ha ocurrido esta primera vez. Pero esta vez me he jurado que no será igual.

De nuevo, tengo este nombre, y este cuerpo y tendré un EVA.

Lo que sé que no tendré esta vez, es el corazón de Shinji-kun.

En parte, lamento que así sea. Pasamos momentos realmente hermosos en compañía uno del otro. Admito que comencé a sentir cierta alegría sencilla al descubrir cuantos matices podía tomar su rostro cada vez que nos presentábamos por primera vez.

No se me puede culpar por creer que estábamos destinados si en cada instancia, si a cada vez, nos llevábamos tan bien y la amistad volvía a nacer en nuestros corazones tan inmediatamente que parecía que la retomábamos de nuestra vida anterior.

Pero no era así. Cada una era única y repetible y atesoro cada una en mi alma con especial cariño y nostalgia.

Es triste, porque tendré que aprender a extrañarte, Shinji-kun. Será para mi algo nuevo, y algo conocido, pues aun cuando gozaba nuevamente de tu compañía, te extrañaba a ti, a cada una de las infinitas iteraciones anteriores de nuestras infinitas vidas.

Pero esta vez, será distinto. Te lo he jurado.

Te prometí que reescribiría mi propia historia y no rompería jamás una promesa que he hecho por amor.

Además, se bien que esta ves eres capaz de encontrar y luchar por tu felicidad.

Sé que la encontraste en ella, quien es, en tantos sentidos distintos, tu madre y amante. ¿Cuántas trágicas vidas pasaron el uno apartado del otro? Hoy se que lucharas con fiereza por tenerla de nuevo en tus brazos, haz elegido seguir el mismo camino de tu padre a tu manera y eso es justo, es necesario. Eso es amor.

Es una tristeza que deba ser yo quien termine con su bella historia y les confine a ambos al olvido.

El nuevo Edén solo puede crecer de un par de semillas y la que yo he elegido tiene los ojos más vivos y el alma más ardiente que yo jamás vi en un lilim, hijo de hombre.

Tú mismo pudiste haberla amado, porque ella posee tal encanto que, de no haber estado tu corazón alienado en los dominios de Lilith, su vivacidad te hubiera atrapado con las irrompibles cadenas del deseo.

Ya es tiempo. Yo y mi pareja daremos nuestro primer baile hoy. Ella no lo sabe pero en este momento comenzaré mi cruzada por ganar su corazón.

Pobre flor silvestre, pobre ave indómita, pobre acorde fugaz, pobre estrella sin rumbo. No sabe que sellará su destino como madre de una nueva humanidad al aceptar impaciente el beso de un ángel.

Ya es tiempo, Shinji-kun, el reloj está corriendo. Tan pronto descienda sobre nuestras cabezas el Doceavo Verdugo sabrás que el momento de los lilim se ha acabado y si deseas tener una oportunidad de amar a tu elegida, ésta vez tendrán que ser tus propias manos las que terminen con mi vida.

Pero tendrás que ser valiente y tenaz, porque esta vez no pienso ofrecértela voluntariamente.

Ahí está el temblor. Sus pasos resuenan en el mundo entero. Puedo escuchar ya las almas de los siete que, arrancadas por sus propias manos maldicen su suerte y al rey de los lilim que no pudo cumplir con su parte del arreglo. Nuestro último enemigo está en la puerta y las alarmas comenzarán a sonar marcando el comienzo de nuestro baile nupcial.

Dos audaces novios, dos preciosas novias. Dos relucientes ángeles, dos inocentes lilim.

Nuestros _plugsuits_ están ya listos para las bodas.

No sueñes nunca que el haber despertado el corazón de tu EVA te será de ventaja en nuestro encuentro. Siempre hemos sabido que mi propio EVA es una pieza única, armado para una batalla digna de un apocalipsis.

Es hora. Me da tristeza que no podre mirar de frente tus ojos ni contemplar nunca más tu sonrisa.

¿Sabes? Ella me recuerda mucho a ti, y eso es un alivio, así no tendré que extrañarte eternamente.

¿Puedes oírlo? Han confirmado el código azul. Nuestro último invitado ha llegado.

Pesados han sido en balanza los corazones de todos los lilim y han sido hallados faltos. Reprobados son y con la autoridad que poseo como el Primero y el Décimo Tercero, les condeno a volver a empezar, a desaparecer y volver comenzar, en un nuevo paraíso, con un nuevo corazón, con unos nuevos padres y una nueva pasión.

Este es mi regalo para ustedes, hijos de Lilith, esta será su nueva maldición.

Creados de tierra, purificados en agua, batidos por viento y quemados a fuego, hasta que en la eternidad recuerden que no son sino polvo.

Estoy listo. Vamos a bailar.

Hasta siempre, Shinji-kun, hasta nunca, amigo mío. Tu recuerdo palidecerá hasta desaparecer cuando cubra en mi abrazo a mi elegida.

Makinami-san… que dulce nombre. Ahora pienso enseñarte como se baila en un EVA.

Acabo de escuchar mi entrada, es mi hora de salir.

_¡EVA 06, lanzamiento!..._


End file.
